How a dragon met a fairy
by AoiSlayer
Summary: What she thought would be a normal day. Ended up a whole adventure when Natsu invites her to his house.
1. Prologue

**How a dragon met a fairy**

 **Prologue**

It is a nice hot summer day. Lucy is in her appartment writing one of her novels with Plue by her side to keep her company. Things kept going like that for a little while longer. Lucy laid down her pen and started stretching her arms. "Aaaahh, I think I'm going to take a break.'' She picked up the paper she was writing on and noded with a smile. "Yes, I think this one is my best project so far.'' She placed the bundle back on the table and looked at the clock. "3pm, well I'll go to the guild for now. I haven't heard of anyone yet today.'' She smiled at Plue. "You'll be coming along with me Plue!'' She said happily to which Plue responded happily back. "Plue plue!'' And with that Lucy left to go to fairy tail.

On the way to fairy tail enjoyed the gentle breeze while she was walking next to the water. ''Whaaaa, such a beautifull day. It's such a shame to sit inside all day in this weather.'' Suddenly she had an idea. "Oh! I know! We can hold a picknick with everyone! That would be so much fun, don't you think so plue?'' Lucy asked her spirit friend. "Plue plue!'' He responded also liking the idea of a picknick. Lucy giggled with over how cute plue was acting and noticed that she was almost at fairy tail. She saw someone else walking towards fairy tail from a different direction. "Oh! Heeeey, Natsuuuu!'' Lucy yelled while waving at him. Natsu turned around curious who it was that called him and greeted her back with a grin when he saw her. "Oh, hey Lucy.'' He waited for her until she was next to him. "So, I haven't seen you all day. I'm mostly surprised you didn't break into my home all day, haha.'' Lucy said jokingly. "Heh, nah I was bussy with something else today so I didn't come today.'' That answer made Lucy curious about what could he be bussy with.

"Oh? So what is it that you were doing?'' Lucy asked to which Natsu responded with a grin. "Heheeee, fishing ofcourse!'' Natsu said cheerfully while showing his freshly catched fish. There was a huge sweatdrop forming on Lucy's head when he said that. She was a bit flustered by the answer but thought to herself 'well of course, what else could be so important than fishing besides the world being destroyed, ahaha, typical Natsu.' Suddenly Lucy noticed something. "Hey Natsu, where is Happy?'' Lucy looked around for the blue winged cat. "Hmm, Happy said something about going to show his fish to carla or something like that.'' Natsu said while putting the fish back in the bag. "Oh, hey Lucy you want to come with me to my place? I kind of forgot something there.'' "Huh?'' Lucy was surprised at the question but she thought for a bit about it. She has been in Natsu's house before and it was a mess. But this time Natsu's inviting her to his house. "Hmm, well sure! Why not.'' "Alright lets go!'' Natsu yelled cheerfully and grabbed Lucy's arm while kind of dragging her along to his house while Lucy was complaining that he needed to release her arm.

But little do they know. Once that they arrive at Natsu's house. A whole knew adventure would start. And some few things that the heroes of fairy tail may regret... or not?

 **Well thanks for reading the prologue of my first ever fairy tail fanfiction. I hope you'll like it and the first chapter I'll try to make it a lot longer while more interesting.**

 **Please leave a review if you got any ideas for the story. It might help a lot if you do.**


	2. Natsu?

**How a dragon met a fairy**

 **Chapter 1: Natsu?**

Natsu finally let go of Lucy so she could walk properly next to him. "Gee, why'd you have to be so rough? I wouldn't have run away or something, you know.'' Lucy pouted while rubbing her arm. "Sorry Lucy, sort of an old habbit, hehe'' Natsu gave lucy his playfull grin. They took a turn and Natsu then pointed forward. "Look Lucy, there is my house. Natsu pointed forward. At the end of the pathbwas a wooden house with some part of a tree going through the roof. It's a simple house, really. But Lucy really liked it even tho she only went there once and Natsu wasn't even home at the time.

Natsu opened the front door. That for some reasons wasn't locked, well honestly Lucy wasn't really surprised at that. But once inside Lucy was overwhelmed. "IT'S SO MESSY!'' Lucy yelled while staring at huge mountains of dust and other stuff that we shall not talk about. Natsu looked back at Lucy with a confused face. "Oh, really? I cleaned it up though last time I was here.'' "Wha-?! And when exactly was that?'' Lucy asked giving Natsu a look of disbelief. Natsu placed his hand under his chin. "Hmmm, last month? Ah but who cares about that. I always crash at your place anyway, hahaha'' Natsu laughed while Lucy's face went red. "W-wait, that's not the point here and how many times did I tell you to stop breaking into my house. Geez, you got your own house for goodness sake.'' A huge sweatdrop formed on Lucy's head while she watched Natsu laughing.

Suddenly Natsu stopped laughing and turned to Lucy with a serious look on his face. Lucy was confused with the sudden change of emotion. "What's wrong, Natsu?'' she asked while growing worried since he still hadn't said anything yet after a whole minute of nothing but staring at eachother. Natsu turned away, muttering something under his breath. Lucy tilted her head trying to see his face better. "Natsu?'' She reached out for his shoulder. And just before she touched him. He looked up at her. "Hm? What are you doing Lucy?'' Natsu asked giving her a curious look now. As if him acting all weird just a second ago never happened.

Lucy was really confused now. "Huh? I thought you were feeling unwell. You were acting kind of weird just now.'' Natsu grins "what are you talking about? I'm feeling perfectly fine. Lucy you're being weird again.'' He stepped away from her giving his 'I'm judging you' look. "SAYS THE ONE THAT IS THE WEIRDEST OF US! Oh forget it, maybe I was just imaginating it?'' then Lucy remembered the reason why they came to Natsu's house to begin with. "So Natsu, where is this thing that you forgot here?'' She asked while looking around to see if she could spot anything special looking. "Ooh, right. I forgot that's why we came here.'' He turned around and scanned the room. "Hmm, not here. Then it maybe in my room'' he walked towards a door, on the door there was something written on it in a messy handwriting. But Lucy could still read it. 'Natsu's and Happy's bedroom'

"Oh yeah, Lucy. Could you clean up here while I search for it?'' Natsu asked and went inside his bedroom before Lucy could response. "Ah, wait what? Me cleaning this room all on my own?! No waaay!'' She let herself slid down on the floor while waterfall tears were coming from her eyes. "Princess, shall I do the cleaning for you?'' A familiar voice asked. Lucy turned around and saw one of her golden key spirits, Virgo. "Virgoooo, you're my saviour!'' Lucy jumped forward and hugged Virgo while still crying waterfall tears. But this time it's out of happiness that she doesn't has to clean the mountains on her own.

So while Lucy and Virgo are doing the cleaning. A certain blue winged cat came flying in through the window. "Huh? Lucy, Virgo why are you two here?'' Happy asked floating lower so he could be on eye level with Lucy. "Happy! I didn't see you yet today.'' Lucy said smiling at him. "Aye!'' Happy responded. "Hey lucy, is Natsu here? He was acting weird today.'' Happy said looking kinda worried. "Weird? What do you mean?'' Lucy asked and had a flashback towards earlier when Natsu was also acting kind of weird. "Well, we were fishing but Natsu didn't seem to enjoy it today. And he didn't praise me when I caught a reaaaally huge fish. It was really weird.'' Happy said now tears coming out of his eyes. "And I was so proud with it. It was my biggest catch yet.''

Lucy comforted Happy and thought about earlier. " you're right, Happy. Something definitly is wrong with Natsu, he's just pretending that he's feeling fine'' Happy raised his head to look at her. He was no longer crying. "Huh? So was he acting weird with you too then?'' Happy asked. "Yeah, not long before you came here actually. It was like he was not here.'' Lucy said while she was thinking more about how he was acting. Happy was confused. "What do you mean, Lucy? He wasn't with you?'' "No, he was with me like physically, but he was kind of muttering something and wouldn't react to me for a while.'' Lucy explained.

Suddenly a loud bag was heard from Natsu's bedroom. "Natsu?!'' Both Lucy and Happy yelled and they ran towards the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. "What's the meaning of this? Natsu open this door!'' Lucy yelled while pushing with all her might. "Princess, please move aside, I shall open this door.'' Virgo calmy said, she moved lucy aside and gave the door a good punch. And like anyone would expect the door was destroyed. They waited until the smoke went clear and when it did they saw an unconsious Natsu lying on the floor.

"Natsu?''

 **Aaaand that's the end of chapter 1, not as long as I hoped it would be. But at least it's better than the prologue.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review so I know what you guys think and if you have any ideas you can always let me know.**

 **I'll do my best with the next chapter. ┌(┌** **o** **)┐**

 **Also I don't own fairy tail. Only this story.**


End file.
